


Time Never Forgets

by momopeachchild



Series: Dragon Age Writings [13]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, M/M, Pre Trespasser, gratuitous fluff, post Inquisition, shh dorian can be there if i want him to be there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momopeachchild/pseuds/momopeachchild
Summary: The Inquisitor. A Piano. His lovers are his inspiration.





	Time Never Forgets

**Author's Note:**

> It's shameless fluff. Also I have no idea if Terrace was the word I'm looking for, but we're going with it. Takes place After "I'm Running out of Air". I'm still working on that, and "Penmenship" which is in a different universe, but! This just had to pop out first.

He always knew they were never going to stay. Dorian had too much in Tevinter to give up, and Bull and the Chargers would wander for days, weeks at a time taking jobs when they could. He couldn’t begrudge either of them anything. Not even that. 

It’d only been a few months since Dorian had left, and in that time Bull had been gone more than he’d been there. Still there was plenty to keep him busy, his sister’s still ever budding romance with his Ambassador, and both of their families trying to get a say in the matter. At least the Montilyets were supportive. Max distinctly recalled Yvette commenting on how “romantic” Eliza’s story was, and that she was “far too good” for Josephine. Their family was a nightmare onto itself, but they were handling it.

In fact, they were at Aunt Lucille's summer manor at that very moment, Josie and Eliza off in one corner discussing some trade agreement that they’d brokered that Max hadn’t paid much mind to. Their older siblings, the few invited, were milling elsewhere with their spouses and some of their Great Aunt’s friends, probably seeking to arrange marriages for their kids, or perhaps for him. He’d gotten a few since Dorian had left, probably people under the mistaken idea that his lovers had left him for good. 

Max had gladly taken an out when his Aunt quietly mentioned she’d gotten a new piano, and slipped out. His lovers would have been proud, he even lost the few following him! And there it was, just where his aunt promised. Though he wasn’t sure having the windows to the inner most terrace open, but it wasn’t quite the right season for the humidity to warp the wood just yet.

His fingers gently slid across the keys before he adjusted the seat, smiling as he ran through a few simple songs to see if he still remembered how to play. His left hand was less dexterous than it had been, but really that was a small thing, given how hurt he’d gotten over the past year or so. He’d just keep that part simple. 

He started simply, eyes closing as he got into it, not quite sure where it was going to go, but he would figure it out eventually. He probably should have grabbed his sister, she had had a knack for writing what he played down as a child, doing better more with the theory than the practice. Shaking that thought aside, he let his mind drift where it would. 

No surprise it settled where it always did, on Dorian and Bull. Their steady base, the simple melody, that was Bull. Dorian was more of the flourishes that managed to bring everything together in harmony. Smiling to himself he kept playing, even when he heard a slight ruckus from the other room. Not his problem right then, it wasn’t his house, and he wasn’t the Inquisitor just then. He’d just keep playing and hope everyone stayed away.Swaying a little as he continued, a little voice in the back of his mind said there should be a string accompaniment, but he’d have to focus more on that later.

Quieting his music again, he tilted his head just slightly when he heard footfall outside the opened doors, but didn’t look. Hopefully it was just Eliza and Josie. The muslin curtains were billowing in the breeze, obstructing what view he might have. Gently finishing, he sat back and exhaled slowly, cheeks flushing just slightly at the sound of soft applause. 

Max turned to tell whoever it was to knock it off, but stopped. Dorian was right there, no worse for wear. And neither was Bull, thank the Maker. What a sight for sore eyes. He felt his shoulders relax again and he motioned them over as he stood, gently embracing Dorian as they were both picked up by their Qunari lover.

“You never said you could play, Amatus.”   
Teasing, he was being teased and for once it sounded sweet in his ears.

“I am a man of many talents, love. Though not as many as you two. How’d you know where to find me?”

“Oh the Seeker sent us a letter. Said we’d probably be the only ones to stop a homicidal rage.”

“Maker’s tits, that woman. I’m not going to kill my family. At least not here. Aunt Lucille loves me, and I intend to keep it that way. I mean, can you imagine, trying to keep blood from staining her new marble floors? Dreadful. She’ll never invite me anywhere ever again.”

That got a laugh from both of his lovers, and once his feet were back on the ground, he hugged them both once more and sighed happily. “Now, I know she has those spicy nuts you both like...Let’s go scandalize some family members...”

And with that, they left, Max humming softly to them all.


End file.
